


【米英】Never Really Over

by LOSTYEAR



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTYEAR/pseuds/LOSTYEAR
Summary: 米英学生设定，英受伤预警当阿尔弗遇上失聪的英……
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Arthur·Kirkland
Kudos: 13





	【米英】Never Really Over

上帝啊，我完蛋了。

阿尔弗雷德微微俯下头，借着抚眼镜的动作企图遮掩他正在偷看他身旁这个男孩的事实。

修长的手指停留在了眼镜框上，像是忘记了要放下，结果自然是适得其反，阿尔弗雷德这样的目光更加明显，不，应该称得上是明目张胆了。

亚瑟无意识地转过头，两人视线相交，他们同时怔了一秒，心虚的人便抢先低下头结束了这只为空气增添奇怪气氛的对视。

“怎么了？”亚瑟问道。

“啊……”

阿尔弗雷德的大脑在此刻高速运转，一个绝妙的理由便出现在了他的脑子里，这简直和解数学题一样得心应手，于是他奋笔疾书，钢笔在纸上渲染出奔放的字迹，一笔一划都洋溢着自由的味道。

【我在通过观察你的脸从而复习人体面部结构】

“……真不愧是你。”

亚瑟的嘴角抽了抽，又将注意力重新放回了课本的题目上。

阿尔弗雷德重新趴回了桌子上，奇怪的是，黑板上的字符明明那样眼熟，这些难题曾经唤起他怎样的钻研热情，可现在对于他来说却毫无意义。

提不起半点兴致。

恋爱使人降智，爱情让人烦恼。

阿尔弗雷德在从前总是信誓旦旦的和同学保证，他绝对不会因为所谓的爱情而抛弃他钟爱的理工科，这太过于愚蠢了。

他甚至还用过各种，至少在现在看来比较过分的言辞嘲讽觉得他做不到的两个男生，或许直到现在那些人还讨厌他，甚至多次不怀好意的给他介绍美女。

当然，他每次都拒绝得很干脆。

可现在……

阿尔弗雷德再次情不自禁地转过头看向亚瑟的脸，但又立刻把目光收回。

只能庆幸那时候他没有和别人下任何赌注，否则到现在他能输得倾家荡产。

阿尔弗雷德是在高中二年级的开学初遇见亚瑟的。

在这样一个所有人因假期的分隔与好友久别重逢的喧闹环境中，那个男生只安静的坐在窗边，指尖翻动书页，微风吹起他额前的碎发，划过白皙的皮肤，掠过祖母绿的眼眸，他仿佛是一潭与身旁流水密度不同的液体。

明明相遇，却无法相融。

“他是谁？”阿尔弗雷德指着亚瑟向身旁的同学问道。

“从英国来的转学生，虽然长得很好看，但好像不太合群。”

“是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德歪过头望向亚瑟。

我可以拯救这个人于孤独之中。

“你好。”阿尔弗雷德跨坐在亚瑟前桌的椅子上，单手抱着椅背，另一只手伏在桌面上。

亚瑟怔了一下，抬起头礼貌地向阿尔弗雷德报以微笑，却也不说些其他的什么，随后便低下头重新沉浸在书本的世界，知识的海洋当中。

阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头，扁着嘴，在内心经历过一番无声的抱怨后，又重新燃起了斗志，将他能够想得到的话题一齐扯出，凭借着他比肩rap的语速，可除了亚瑟那几乎是公式化的微笑外，他没得到对方的任何一句正面回复。

这是耻辱的一战。

阿尔弗雷德沮丧地低下头。

“他为什么要和一个听力有障碍的人聊天。”

两个女生抱着课本路过，聊天之中轻飘飘留下这句话，却直击阿尔弗雷德的心脏。

听力障碍？

阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头，死死地盯着亚瑟的脸，却察觉不到一丝异常，这个男孩长得太漂亮了，完全没有任何异常。

不过又再回想刚才的情景，思路才在那一瞬间通畅。

想想吧，如果不是对方有听障，在自己这一通的话题连环炮下来，怕不是中途就会给他扯个离谱的借口之后跑到离他远远的地方去。

而且是再也不想和他说话的那种。

“怎，怎么了？”亚瑟的身体向后仰了几度，合上书本，脸上的笑容只剩下尴尬。

贴得太近了吗？

不过，现在该怎么解释，该用什么方式解释，他从来没学过手语，从他出生起更没有遇见过什么身体有残疾的人，如果自己的一个小动作在无意间伤害到这个人的内心怎么办，天知道这个看起来就很瘦弱的男生会不会有一颗极其容易破碎的心。

他是不是不该想这么多，而且他以前从来不会在与人相处的时候这样深思熟虑。

烦透了。

“我不知道你现在是不是在尝试腹语，因为你的嘴没有动，而且我的耳朵有点问题，更听不见你的声音。”亚瑟坦然地说，语气里却带上了驱逐的意思。

可阿尔弗雷德却像是没有听出话里的意思一样，遵循自己的想法，转身从抽屉里抽出一本笔记本，翻开空白的第一页展示在亚瑟的眼前，拿起笔，认真写下几个字，一笔一划，倒是清秀。

【如果可以的话，我能和你用这种方式交流吗？】

【我想和你成为朋友】

阿尔弗雷德还记得亚瑟当时的表情，惊讶和不知所措两种情绪杂糅在一起，阿尔弗雷德绝对相信亚瑟当时在想的是怎样拒绝，但无论如何，就算是亚瑟当时大脑瞬时短路也好，至少他点了头，并将这份莫名其妙萌生出的友谊延续到现在。

不过，只是友谊……

到底该怎么做才能把这份友谊升华成双向的甜蜜爱情。

阿尔弗雷德几乎要把头发都挠秃了，这种问题简直比压轴题还要难解。

要是现实也能像小说里一样就好了，主人公之间的双向暗恋总是那么明显，而他还得在交流之间猜测对方的心意，甚至小心翼翼地试探，担心对方厌恶同性之间的这种感情。

烦透了，他不应该这么纠结的。

曾经意气风发，不在乎气氛如何而只随自己心意自由发挥的他去哪儿了。

难道被酶无情地溶解了吗？

不管了，他一定得把那种感觉给找回来。

俯下身子，阿尔弗雷德提起笔在纸上写字。

【今天要来我家玩吗？或者一起去游戏厅也可以】

重新审视了一遍自己的言辞，似乎觉得还差了点什么，便又在末尾加上一行字。

【最近我要被考试榨干了，想出去放松一下】

确认无误后，才把这张纸撕下来，揉成一团，扔到亚瑟的手边，阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟打开纸团，又重新合上，似乎没有现在就想回复他的意思。

这是连拒绝都不想拒绝了吗？阿尔弗雷德失落地想着。

下课铃声响起，教室里的学生在同一时刻收拾好东西冲出教室，亚瑟才拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的手腕。

“如果你想要放松神经的话可以找别人一起去玩，酒吧或者游戏厅都行，我等会儿要去一趟书店。”亚瑟将课桌上的书本收拾到书包里，“不过如果你想一起来，也不是不可以，毕竟我……”

“当然可以。”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出，又在意识到对方听不见自己说的话后转身在纸上写下回答。

【当然可以，我也想去买几本书回去填充书柜】

“那就走吧。”

书店并没有阿尔弗雷德预料之中的那样冷清，至少没有到只有他们两个人站在书架前的地步，和他想象中的完全不一样，按照小说里来看他们这时候会擦出不一样的火花。

噢，不，他现在简直像个青春期渴望爱情的小女生。

得立刻回去把电脑里那些幼稚的言情小说资源给永久删除，否则他一定会被洗脑的。

至少在两个人的关系还保持在普通朋友的阶段时，他得避免自己有恋爱脑这种症状。

“啊，找到了。”亚瑟踮起脚尖，从书架的最上面一层抽出一本封面朴素的杂志。

完全没有给他任何表现的机会，阿尔弗雷德在内心里跺脚。

【这是什么？】

阿尔弗雷德在纸上写。

“你看这里。”亚瑟翻开其中一页，指着文章标题下的作者名。

“亚瑟·柯克兰。”阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟的耳边低语，在意识到这意味着什么后才瞪大了眼睛看向亚瑟，“这是你写的？”

“是的，”亚瑟点点头，指尖摩挲着纸张，“我其实很早之前就在尝试向这家杂志社投稿了，没想到真的有被登上去的一天。”

“是一篇很有趣的小说啊。”阿尔弗雷德拿着这份杂志细细品味，亚瑟的描写很细腻，不时在文章中夹杂的几个讽刺笑话也恰到好处，也许和那些文学大家相比还是相差甚远，但在他看来，绝对比一般人要好。

这就是滤镜效果吗？

算了，管它呢，反正他喜欢亚瑟的文章就对了。

不过他好像忽略了什么很重要的事。

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德合上杂志，扭过头看向亚瑟，“你能听得见我说的话？”

“虽然现在又模糊了，但我能大概猜出你在问什么，”亚瑟笑着说，“其实经过几个月的治疗，我的听力恢复了一点，在刚才……刚才那样近的距离之下，我是能听清你在说什么的。”

“噢，明白了。”阿尔弗雷德了然的点点头，“那为了交流方便，我可以尝试更贴近你的耳朵讲话。”

“什么？”亚瑟有些疑惑，这样的距离他已经完全听不清了。

“我是说，”阿尔弗雷德更凑近了亚瑟，伏在他的耳边，“我以后可以经常尝试这么跟你说话。”

“不要。”亚瑟后退了一步，也许是阿尔弗雷德的错觉，他似乎看到亚瑟的脸颊微微泛红。

是太热了吗？

这书店里的温度明明恰到好处。

【WHY?】

阿尔弗雷德在笔记本上写下一个单词，又把它怼到亚瑟的眼前。

“首先，我视力很好，你不需要把它靠这么近，”亚瑟将笔记本推到一边，“还有，贴那么近讲话很奇怪。”

“会吗？”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠后脑勺，其实在他的脑海里呈现出的画面也有些别扭，但他并不想在意。

似乎完全忘了他过去是一个根本不想和同性有任何肢体接触的人。

【为了交流方便，可以尝试一下】

“这样交流难道不……”亚瑟顿了一下，有些失落地垂下眼帘，又重新抬起头看向阿尔弗雷德，“好吧，我承认，这样的确是有点不方便，而且这三个月我见证了你的字越来越飘逸的全过程，你该练字了。”

【但你可以认得出我的字，这说明我们默契十足】

“这只能说明我理解能力强，能够清晰的辨认出你写了什么东西。”亚瑟满怀自信地说，“要是换了别人，说不定都直接生气要走，甚至想撕了你的纸。”

【但也有我们的默契值在里面】

“应该有，但大概是在百分之三十五左右。”

【70%】

“三十三。”

【80%】

“三十。”

【90%】

“二十七。”

【58.5%】

“成交。”

怀里揣着刊登了亚瑟文章的那本杂志，阿尔弗雷德从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开家门。

这是他和亚瑟从书店出来分别之后，他又从附近绕回去买下的。

毕竟因为他的文章在上面而想要收藏这本杂志什么的，果然还是太奇怪了，万一被他猜出来自己喜欢他，那不就玩砸了，天知道亚瑟会不会接受这份感情。

将杂志收到书柜的最里层，阿尔弗雷德为自己泡了一杯咖啡，打开笔记本电脑。

<今天鼓起勇气表白了吗？>

消息提示页面亮起红点，这来自一位网上的好友，对他来说，这是一位甚至称得上是他的情感咨询师的亚洲女孩。

在过去的两个月以来，他分享了许多他和亚瑟的日常。

甚至也是这位亚洲女孩让他意识到，他是喜欢亚瑟的。

<没有>

阿尔弗雷德按下回车键发送，要是进度条能拉得这么快，那他从明天开始信仰上帝，每周日去教堂虔诚做礼拜，好好感谢上帝他老人家这番普度众生。

<你还是我认识的阿尔弗雷德·琼斯么，你好怂，上不就完事了>

<要是真有那么容易，我还至于到这种地步>

<能有多难，难道你想在你的感情史上留下遗憾吗？还是说你甚至不敢去冒这个险了，狂气，在我看来，你去表白根本就不算冒险，你和亚瑟·柯克兰绝对是标准的双向暗恋>

<确定？>

<是的，听我的，没错的，难道我给你发的几百本小说都白看了吗，当局者迷旁观者清这个道理都不懂>

没白看，但是上面的情节和现实中就没对上几个，阿尔弗雷德在内心默默吐槽。

在又和他的这位网友扯了几句后，他们相互道别，阿尔弗雷德关上笔记本电脑。

“和亚瑟表白吗？”阿尔弗雷德坐在椅子上喃喃。

不过如果不及时表白似乎真的会留下遗憾。

曾经听亚瑟说过，他是被他的哥哥送到美国治疗，来学校上学只不过是打发时间而已，老师从来不会管他在课上做些什么，钻研题目也好，看书也好……

亚瑟甚至从来没有带过助听器。

阿尔弗雷德其实很想知道为什么，但从来没主动去问过。

“只要情况稳定下来，我就要回英国了。”

阿尔弗雷德复述着亚瑟曾经对他说过的话。

会和他分享自己的秘密，大概也对他有好感吧，再加上刚才和他那个亚洲网友的对话……

算了，决定了，明天就去表白。

拿出你的勇气和自信，阿尔弗雷德，你可以的。

穿上自己觉得最帅气的衣服，阿尔弗雷德满怀自信踏进了教室，却没在座位上见到亚瑟，本想立刻拉着他的手走出去告白的计划告吹。

他去哪儿了？请假了？

别是这么巧吧。

阿尔弗雷德把书包放下，这才在课桌上的书本底下发现一张被压着的纸条。

【今天放学来天台，我想对你说些话】

好看的花体一笔一划连成一行字。

这是亚瑟的字迹。

你和亚瑟·柯克兰绝对是标准的双向暗恋。

这句话在阿尔弗雷德的脑中回荡，他开始相信这句话是真的了。

亚瑟会和他说什么呢？

会是表白吗？

那可真令人期待，他真想知道这个甚至不敢承认自己喜欢可爱的布偶的人告白会是个什么样子。

这可以为他解锁新成就，他一定要把这个画面给拍下来。

时间很快过去，挂在墙上的时钟滴答作响，忽略暗暗作响的雷声与逐渐暗下来的天色，下课铃响后，阿尔弗雷德几乎是第一个冲出教室的，甚至直接掠过了这堂课的任课教师，像一阵疾风般跑过。

他期待着半个小时后会发生什么。

一步一步踏上楼梯，每一步都走得格外谨慎。

可半途却被两个从楼梯口冲下来的男生撞到一边，他们的脸上似乎还带着伤，有一个甚至走路都一瘸一拐的。而且似乎看起来有些眼熟，是当初被自己嘲讽过的家伙。

而他们是从天台下来的……

阿尔弗雷德的心中顿时有了种不好的预感。

亚瑟不会出事吧？

想到这里，他三步并作一步，拿出运动会赛跑的体力一口气冲了上去。

打开天台的门，只见到遍地凌乱，像是有人在十分钟前刚在这里进行过一番激烈的打斗。

亚瑟不会有事吧？

阿尔弗雷德四下寻找，期待着自己不会从这里找到他，更害怕要是找到了，而亚瑟是……

刚要为自己没有看到对方的影子而松了一口气之时，阿尔弗雷德转身想要立刻，哪里想到，这便让他找到了他想要找的人，可这幅情景之下，他却不敢走上前去了。

亚瑟蜷缩在角落的阴影，像极了误入捕兽笼的兔子，他用双臂抱着头，死死地盯着地面，一条红色的液体顺着小臂流下，滴答在水泥地面上，留下一个又一个红印。

大雨倾盆而下，仿佛无数根针扎在皮肤上，雨水浸湿了阿尔弗雷德为今天才穿上的衣服，金发顺着雨滴胡乱贴在额前，而在亚瑟的脚边，那由血集成的红印被渲染成一朵又一朵的花。

亚瑟对其他的一切都充耳不闻，他仿佛是一潭与身旁流水密度不同的液体。

明明相遇，却无法相融。

阿尔弗雷德之后再也没有在学校见到亚瑟，尝试去询问，尝试去调查。最终从校长那里听说了一个他绝对不想听到的消息。

亚瑟退学了。

“谢谢校长。”

阿尔弗雷德无精打采的从校长办公室退出来，想着也许该去亚瑟的家里找找，却在刚走出校门的那一刻，见到了两张熟悉的面孔。

是那两个家伙。

阿尔弗雷德顿时怒上心头，内心只有一个想法，那就是冲上去揪住他们的领子往墙上摔，让他们好好体验一下耳朵受伤是个他妈的什么感觉。

事实上，他也这么做了，只是没来得及等他进行下一步，便被停在巷子外的一辆车打断。

“别这么冲动。”

从那辆车上走出来的红发男人拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩，又越过他走向那两个男生，脱下帽子，表现出基本的绅士礼仪。

这位先生的举手投足之间，让阿尔弗雷德忍不住想起亚瑟。

他总是喜欢强调绅士礼仪那一套东西。

“首先，先自我介绍一下，我的名字是斯科特·柯克兰，是亚瑟·柯克兰的哥哥，这次来呢，是想跟你们聊聊赔偿的问题，”斯科特勾起嘴角，眼底却没有一丝笑意，他从怀里抽出几张纸，递给跌坐在地上的那两个男生，“这是账单，记得交给你们的监护人，十天之内，一分钱都不能少，否则会有什么结果我就具体阐明，到时候你们就会知道了。”

简直像个黑道老大，阿尔弗雷德看着斯科特的样子想着。

不过。

干得漂亮。

但这够吗？

“这是威廉想要我说的，但是……”斯科特拉紧了手套，对阿尔弗雷德使了一个眼色，“我觉得还是太少。”

“难道还有什……”

那男生话音未落，便被一个拳头击中腹部，再次跌回地面，另一个人也毫无例外。

斯科特和阿尔弗雷德几乎是同时出手的，并且都使出了他们能使出的最大力道。

“你知道他妈的我就是为了让亚瑟有更好的治疗资源才送他来美国的吗？本来他已经有所好转了，结果被你们这两个垃圾给毁了，你妈的这些钱够赔些什么啊，打架他妈的去扯他的助听器，欺负一个有听力障碍的人你们是不是很骄傲啊，我告诉你们，下地狱去吧，威廉还让我冷静，冷静个屁，我真他妈想把你们的耳朵都给扯下来，让你们好好知道什么叫做他妈的感同身受。”

斯科特一阵怒骂，又扯了扯领带，与最开始表现出的绅士仪态相去千万里，他转过头看向阿尔弗雷德，没好气的又说，“你，过来。”

阿尔弗雷德只得照办，只刚走近一步，便被塞了一封信。

“亚瑟给你的。”斯科特整理好自己的衣服，又瞥了一眼那两个跪坐在地上的男生，忍住向他们吐口水的冲动，转身直接上了车，径直离开。

阿尔弗雷德立刻将信封拆开，打开信纸，却看见上面只写了一行字。

【Goodbye，Alfred】

再没有其他。

三年后，阿尔弗雷德坐在工作台前，打开笔记本电脑，滚动鼠标，浏览着浏览器的页面。

搜索栏上赫然写着Arthur·Kirkland这个单词。

他不该这么做的，但在两个月前知道亚瑟成了真正的作家后，每次打开电脑，又忍不住会去搜索这个名字。

其实只是一些有关他新书的消息而已，而关于他个人的生活，也只有一些媒体的猜测，但尽管这样，也只有寥寥几句，如果不是曾经读过亚瑟写的文章，以及他的每本小说都有一个角色有听力障碍，他甚至都不敢确定这个作家是不是他的亚瑟。

关上笔记本电脑，阿尔弗雷德走进附近的一家书店。

昨天这家店的老板对他说过，亚瑟的新书今天会到货。

“请问——”

“左边，第三排。”书店老板甚至没有抬起头看阿尔弗雷德便直接说。

“谢谢。”

阿尔弗雷德有些哭笑不得，是他的声音辨识度太高还是他最近来这家店的次数太频繁，老板居然能这样了解他。

他径直走向第三排的书架，却瞧见一个穿着风衣的男人站在那本书的位置，似乎还留下了什么，而在注意到他走过来时便急急忙忙地越过他，离开。

阿尔弗雷德有些奇怪，从书架上抽出那本书，没等他翻开第一页，一张纸条便顺势飘了下来。

【To A.F.J.】

只有简简单单几个字母，可阿尔弗雷德便立刻认出了这上面的字迹。

是亚瑟的字。

完全不带任何思考，阿尔弗雷德抓起纸条和书，甩了两张钞票在柜台上后就往外跑去，追上那个穿着风衣的男人。

“亚瑟！”

阿尔弗雷德喊道，又抓着他的手臂，让他转过身来看着自己。

那双祖母绿的眼眸还是那么好看。

“我有很多问题想问你，为什么碰到我又要走。”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头问道。

“……”亚瑟一时语塞，不知该说些什么好，“因为我……”

“当初只给我留下了一个写着‘goodbye，Alfred’的字条是什么意思？”

“嗯？只写着这句话？”亚瑟撇开阿尔弗雷德的手，“你没有翻过来看吗？”

“翻，翻过来？”阿尔弗雷德回忆着自己当初看到那封信时的情景，因为太过于沮丧，看了一眼之后就把它塞进了柜子的最底层。

“背面写着，‘but we’ll meet again’。”

“We will meet again。”

这家伙是个笨蛋。

此时此刻，亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德的脸这样想着。

这个家伙肯定没有仔细看过他的小说，否则怎么会不知道，在他的每本小说里，那个有听力障碍的男生，在第一本，他一直嫌弃助听器，甚至破罐破摔的觉得，既然他都没有朋友，那便没有必要和外界交流。唯一一次下定决心要表白而戴上了助听器，却因为听见有人侮辱他的朋友，他喜欢的人，而和两个男生大打出手，最终受伤而失败。

在第二本，他一边耳朵的听力逐渐恢复，并且在书店再次遇见了那个他曾经喜欢的人。

在第三本，他和他喜欢的人成了情侣。

也许这个笨蛋以后会发现这个细节。

但亚瑟才不想直接告诉他。

虽然这家伙是个笨蛋。

但他相信，这家伙总有一天能发现。

会在什么时候呢？

谁知道呢，反正到了那时候，他们绝对已经是情侣了。


End file.
